Curiosity Killed the Cat But Satisfaction Brought it Back
by WorldofImagination18
Summary: Fred Weasley has liked Hermione since he was sixteen. But with his own doubts plaguing him, Fred assumes she won't be interested. Hermione Granger has liked Fred since she was also sixteen. Still coming to terms with the past year, she knows he would never want her. Some eavesdropping from Fred and a push from Ginny shows them how wrong they both were. AN: I don't own Harry Potter.


"Hey Hermione! I was wondering if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley one day. With me. Go Diagon Alley with me. We could maybe have dinner or… only if you want to! With everything that happened last month I know you might not fancy it. Or you might not want to go with me at all. And that's fine. I just wanted to ask you because I like you and I like being with you and _ugh_!"

Fred Weasley yanked hard on his hair. His reflection copied the action. He had survived years of his mother's rants and lectures. He'd fought against Umbridge's regime at Hogwarts. He'd gone into a war and battled death eaters! Yet here he was, in his old room, finding it somehow impossible to ask Hermione out on a date. Fred took a deep breath and smoothed back his hair.

"Hermione. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me at some point. On a date. Only if you want to. If you don't then that's totally fine."

He forced himself to stop before the rambling began again. As long as he didn't ramble then he'd be fine. Or at the very least he _should_ be fine.

"You know, I thought you actually had to be talking _to _the girl if you wanted to ask her out."

Fred didn't turn around at his brother's voice. Instead he watched through the mirror as George sauntered up to him and slung an arm around his shoulder. Although he was starting to get more used to it; Fred found himself trying to ignore the left side of Georges head. Or rather, the space on his left side where his ear should have been. George shot him a lopsided grin.

"So then, talking to yourself are you Freddie? Seems living with mum again has driving you to insanity."

Fred couldn't help but smile back. "Give it another month and then we can leave. After everything that's happened can you blame her for wanting the family all together?"

"Yeah but Bill got to go home!" George said. "Not that I would actually want to hear him and Fleur doing…_that_ each night. But I still don't see why we have to stay?"

Fred turned and forced himself to look at where his twins left ear should still be. His eyes trailed behind his brother and towards his bed where his cane lay. His jaw tightened. He understood why his mum wanted them here. Yes, the war had taken its toll on them all. But his mum had nearly lost most of her family. None of them had come through it unscathed. Not really. Fred shook his head to try and pull himself from his thoughts. George gave him a gentle pat on the back.

"Forge if you want to ask her out then you need to actually go and talk to her. In person."

Fred nodded. "I know. Just working up the courage to ask her. And also, to cope with her refusal when it comes."

George raised an eyebrow. "Refusal? Mate what are you talking about? She'll say yes!"

"Will she?" Fred eased past his brother and limped towards his bed. His right leg dragged behind the rest of him. Pain shooting through it from the effort of being unsupported for so long. Fred half sat; half fell onto the bed.

"George this is Hermione we are talking about."

George nodded, "Yeah I know. I went to school with her as well." He sat down on the bed and gently rubbed Fred's back.

"Fred, just because she's ridiculously bright doesn't mean she'll say no. Neither of us are exactly stupid."

"It's not just that," Fred groaned, "Look, Hermione is bright. Okay. She's literally called 'the brightest witch of our age'. She's going to go back to Hogwarts, fly through her exams and end up in some high-up job in the Ministry. Heck she'll probably become Minster one day!"

"Your point?"

"Well if that wasn't enough; she's amazingly talented at pretty much everything she does. She also happens to be stunningly beautiful and has had boys chasing after her for years - even if she was totally oblivious to it – one of whom was _Viktor Krum!_ She got a world famous Quidditch star drooling over her when she was fifteen. And then there's me who dropped out of school in my final year and run a joke shop."

"Excuse me," George gave him a gentle elbow, "a very successful joke shop I think you'll find."

Fred nodded. "I'm not ashamed of any of it. I love what I do, and I would never change it. But it's never going to be enough for her. I'm happy running the shop until I die. But Hermione is the sort of will want to go out there and change the world. Not settle for someone who is happy to spend the rest of his life selling punching telescopes to children."

He risked a glance at his brother who was staring at him intently.

"In that case," George whispered, "why bother asking her out. You seem pretty certain she'll say no."

"Because I have to." Fred ran a hand through his hair. "Gred I've liked her since the Yule ball okay. Ever since I saw Ron make her cry and I spent most of the night trying to undo the damage our idiot brother had caused. I nearly died two months ago, and I refuse to go any longer without telling her."

"Look," George leant forward, "I know you won't listen to me. But for what it's worth, I know for a fact she won't turn you down. What you need to do, is see her, ask her and then," his eyes sparkled, "when she says yes, come and find me so I can say I told you so."

Fred shook his head. But even he knew a smile was appearing on his face. Something hit him hard in the back and he watched George get to his feet.

"And by that, I mean you go and see her right now."

Fred took his cane in his right hand and used both it and his other hand to push himself to his feet. He sighed.

"Forgot to add cripple to my list."

George rolled his eyes. "Yeah well both me _and _Hermione would rather a cripple than a corpse."

Fred opened his mouth, when he caught George's face. The smile was there but it didn't reach his twins eyes. George blinked rapidly and Fred limped towards his brother.

"I'm sorry," he pulled him into a one-armed hug – aware of how tightly George held him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so self-pitying. Other people lost far more than we did."

"I know mate," George leaned back, and this time Fred saw a genuine smile on his brothers face.

"Look, if Angelina can love a guy with one ear then Hermione can love you with your slightly dodgy leg."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "What about when Angelina realises you deliberately turn your head when she's talking so you can say you didn't hear her?"

George shrugged. "Kinda hoping she doesn't. If she does… well I hope I'm fondly remembered."

"Well if we can avoid her finding out then I'd appreciate it. Don't need the hassle of finding someone else to help run the shop!"

George placed a hand over his heart. "Oh brother, I never knew you cared!"

* * *

When he had been younger, Fred hadn't minded the seemingly endless stairs that twisted upwards throughout the Burrow. As he'd gotten older, they'd essentially gone unnoticed in his brain. Now, he could do nothing else but curse them. Thankfully his and Georges room was halfway up. But that still meant he had a few steep flights to go before he'd get to where Ginny and Hermione slept. Twice he'd had to stop to lean against the wall; his leg aching at the very thought of further movement. Fred gave it a gentle rub.

"C'mon, just a few more steps and then we can sit down."

A smile tugged on his face. Here he was, twenty years old, and talking to his leg. But it was something he'd found himself doing more and more. Usually it was out of frustration when it refused to move as fast as his other one. But every so often Fred would try and say something encouraging in the aim of getting it to go. He knew he was never going to walk properly again. But he was at least hoping he'd get close. If only to put a smile on his mum's face. And his dad's. And George and Ron and Ginny and Harry.

And Hermione.

Fred shook his head. She hadn't said anything to him – but she hadn't needed to. He could tell she blamed herself for his injuries. Blames herself for not throwing up a shield charm earlier. For being lucky enough to avoid most of the wall falling on them. He knew one of the reasons she had been avoiding him was from guilt. Not that she had anything to feel guilty over. His leg was the result of his own actions. Not hers. The hand gripping the cane tightened and Fred forced himself to keep going. His muscles groaned as he half dragged his leg behind him as he forced himself up the final few flights.

"Merlin's beard she'd better still be in the bloody room," he mumbled as – with a muffled groan – he hauled himself onto the floor where both Ginny and Ron's room were. Fred still couldn't believe his mum was fine with Harry and Ginny sleeping almost literally next door. They all knew neither of them stayed in their separate rooms. Not that he tried to think about his little sister and his friend in the same room at night. He was still trying to ignore the first time he'd caught them sneaking out Charlies old room one morning. But it seemed to be an unspoken thing that everyone except his mum was aware of. One hand against the wall, Fred inched along the corridor. More to ease his leg than to try and be quiet. He knew Ron and Harry were downstairs anyway. Harry had made the naïve error of mentioning yet another fact about Muggle society in front of his dad. So now both of them were trapped downstairs as his dad pressed Harry for more information about something called a 'jet-set lifestyle'. Although knowing his dad they would have probably moved far beyond Harrys initial comment by now.

As he neared Ginny's room, Fred was relieved to hear two female voices trailing from behind the door. So at least the journey hadn't been for nothing. Now he just had to think of a way to actually get rid of his sister. No way was he going to make a fool of himself in front of her. She could wait and find out later.

"_Ginny will you just drop it please?"_

Fred narrowed his eyes. Hermione had never gotten annoyed at Ginny. And as much as he loved his sister, Fred would happily admit she could be a pain at times. She said the same about him, so it seemed to balance out.

"_No, I won't Hermione. You can't keep ignoring him. You live in the same house!"_

"_Yeah but he'll move back out soon. Once your mum has calmed down and gotten used to the fact we're all alive."_

"_Look." _Fred didn't have to see to know Ginny had her hands on her hips. He recognised his mums favourite tone in his sister's voice.

"_I get it. You think it's your fault his leg is bad. But it's not. He's alive isn't he? Who cares about his leg?"_

Fred was about to say "I do" when he remembered he was still standing outside. It was also at this point he realised he was standing there and making no effort to not listen in on Hermione and his sister conversation. A conversation that very clearly seemed to be about him.

"_Hermione," _Ginny's voice took on a softer tone, _"I promise you. No one blames you for anything. Especially not Fred."_

"_Yeah but… this isn't like someone like Dean or Neville getting hurt. This is Fred. It's different."_

"_Why? Because you've liked him for the last two years and now think you've ruined your chances?"_

Fred had to grab his cane to stop it falling. There was something wrong with his ears. There had to be. Because he'd just heard Ginny say that Hermione liked him. And the following silence wasn't exactly the sound of her denying it.

"_Hermione?"_

Still silence. Fred wanted to move closer to the door. But he knew one wrong move and floorboard would give him away. So, he forced himself to stay still. Aware of the pain in his leg starting to build.

"_I…. it's not that. He was never going to like me before this anyway, so it doesn't matter. Imagine if you were the reason Harry got injured? How would you feel? Regardless of his feelings for you I know you'd feel awful."_

Fred shook his head. How could Hermione 'Brightest Witch of her age' Granger have not realised just how much he _did_ like her? He'd been subtle yes, but not to the point that it was unnoticeable. Even Harry had worked it out and Fred knew that boy wasn't known for his observational skills.

"_What do you mean he wouldn't have liked you? Fred can be an idiot at times but he's not that much of an idiot."_

"_I just…I mean I'm so different from him. I'm the nerdy bookworm who prefers to follow the rules and do well in class. He's…. fun. He's popular and everyone loves spending time with him because of how fun he can be. Why would he like me who is the total opposite and could barely get people to like her when she was in primary school?"_

"_Yeah but Fred does like you. He always talks to you and you guys always seem to get on when you're together."_

"_As friends maybe. But I'm never going to be his type. Never the sort of girl he'll be nervous about asking out on a date."_

"_Hermione…. where is this coming from? I know you have always been a bit oblivious to guys liking you. But you've never been this adamant someone won't."_

"_Ginny…. don't tell anyone about this. Harry and Ron know but…"_

The silent seconds that followed were torture for Fred. He'd listened to everything Hermione had said and shaken his head at all of it. He knew both girls would kill him, but he already had his hand raised to knock on the door so he could tell Hermione how wrong she was.

And then Ginny gasped.

Fred froze as he heard his sister mutter a curse that would have his mum screaming the house down.

"_Hermione I…who did that to you?"_

"_Bellatrix Lestrange. When we were at Malfoy manor-"_

Hermione broke off and Fred shut his eyes as the bang from his cane hitting the ground echoed along the corridor. He inched sideward in the direction of Ron's room when the door was flung open and Ginny's head poked out. Fred held his hands up.

"Don't kill me."

Ginny glanced back into her room. "Back in a minute." She then picked up his cane and shut the door behind her.

"How much of that did you hear Fred," she hissed, "The truth."

"Most of it," Fred took the cane from her, "I didn't mean to. Not at first anyway. But then she was saying all that stuff about herself and…I dunno, I couldn't help it."

"Listen to me Fred Weasley," Ginny poked her finger into his chest, "You are going to go into that room and talk to her. And if you say anything other than "will you go out with me" then I will throw you from the roof."

Fred shook his head, "Wait…how do you even know-"

"That you like Hermione?" Ginny shrugged, "Since the Yule ball when I saw you comfort her after she had that fight with Ron. Unlike you lot, I'm not an idiot. Now go in there and tell her that. If anything, it'll get her to stop moping in that room."

Although he knew he shouldn't be, Fred couldn't help his smile.

"But she does like me though? As in…._ likes_ me?"

"What are you, twelve?" Ginny moved behind him and gave him a gentle push towards her room.

"Yes she likes you! Now do I have to drag you into that room or can you go yourself?"

Fred didn't bother with an answer. Instead he shuffled towards the door and gently rapped his knuckles against it.

"Ginny?"

Fred gripped the handle and took a deep breath. For some reason, knowing Hermione liked him back didn't make him less nervous. He eased the door open and poked his head round.

"Just me. Could….um….could we talk?"

Hermione blinked at him, and even though she was on the other side of the room, Fred cold see a red tinge in her eyes. His heart broke slightly at the sight. Hermione shook her head.

"Fred I'm not….do you mind if we do this later? I-"

She broke off and Fred didn't miss the fact that she had suddenly grabbed her sleeve and yanked it down over her arm. He bit his lip at the sight. No doubt whatever she was hiding was what had had Ginny cursing. He gripped his cane. The pain in his leg was starting to reach the unbearable stage.

"Please? It's important." He slipped into the room and shut the door.

"Plus, I really need to sit down before my leg collapses on me."

Hermione's eyes widened and she shot to her feet.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! You should have said! Do you need anything? Should I get your mum or George or-"

"Hermione," Fred forced himself to keep his voice light, "I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a bit."

He knew why she was fussing. But when you had an entire family fussing over you every second of the day it did get annoying. Fred limped towards Hermione's bed and sank down into the soft bedding. She fiddled with her sleeve before sitting beside him. Fred noted how she made a point of not sitting too close.

"I um…." He lay his cane the other side of them. "I just wanted to say I….um…"

He took a deep breath. "Okay, please don't kill me when I say this. But I overheard what you were saying to Ginny just now."

Hermione's face flushed scarlet and her eyes narrowed. Fred couldn't work out if she was embarrassed or angry. When she gave him a shove, he mentally settled on both.

"That was a _private _conversation Fred! Why the hell were you listening! I suppose you thought it'd be a thing to laugh about. Let's overhear the nerdy bookworm talk about her feelings so we can tease her later."

"Hey!" Fred snapped. "I'd never do that. Me and George may enjoy a joke, but we _never_ go after peoples, personal feelings. That's cruel and you know we aren't that."

"Besides," he added softly, "it wasn't intended. Not at first. I'd come to ask you something and then I heard you saying all that stuff about yourself and I couldn't help it. I am sorry."

Hermione gave a curt nod. "You still shouldn't have done it. Look…. if you've come here to do the whole 'let me down gently' thing then you don't have to. I know you don't like me in that way and it's fine. Honestly. I'm a grown woman and I'm not going to fall apart because some guy doesn't like me back."

"I know," Fred grinned at her. "But that's not actually why I'm here. I'm actually here because I wondered if you wanted to go out with me. On a date."

Hermione blinked at him and Fred wondered if she should keep talking. Not the rambling he'd been doing earlier to the mirror. But something to fill the silence. Hermione gazed at him and Fred forced himself not to get lost in her gaze.

"Fred….is this you being nice because of what you heard? Or…do you mean it?"

Fred glanced down at his hand that lingered close to hers. He wove his fingers between hers and held her hand tightly.

"I mean it. Hermione, I have liked you for years and I was an idiot and didn't do anything about it. But then the battle happened, and I knew I had to say something. I've just spent my entire morning trying to work out how to ask you out. Speak to George if you don't believe me."

"But…." Hermione shook her head. "Fred I'm not…. I mean you're fun and relaxed and I'm the complete opposite. You're popular and I'm so awkward around people I end up just annoying them."

"And yet I still like you," Fred winked. He then cleared his throat.

"Hermione, you don't have to tell me how different we are. I spent my morning assuming you'd say no. Because you're amazing and going to do great things with your life. You can do better than a cripple who runs a joke shop. But then I heard you say you liked me, and I'm not joking when I say this, but that was the best moment of my life. Yes, we're different, but we like each other despite the differences. So why should they matter?"

Hermione gave a small nod. Yet her silence told Fred she wasn't convinced. Hermione didn't stay quiet. Not for anything. Fred shuffled closer.

"You don't believe me, do you? Hermione whatever you think about yourself I don't-"

"But I'm the reason your leg is so bad!"

"What?"

"It's my fault," Hermione whispered, "My fault you were stuck in hospital for so long. I should have reacted quicker. Should have put that shield charm up the second I realised what Rookwood was about to do. I shouldn't have hesitated." Tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Fred I'm so sorry."

"Hermione," Fred shook his head and gestured to his leg.

"This isn't your fault." He held his hand up to silence her comments. "No honestly it's not."

"But-"

"Think back to what happened," Fred said. "Think about what _actually_ happened. You threw up that shield charm and yet when the wall fell on us you ended up a few feet from where you had been standing."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I don't understand."

"I pushed you out of the way." Fred said. "I knew the wall was collapsing and I knew you were in danger. So, I grabbed you and pushed you away as it came down. That's why my leg is so bad. If I hadn't done that…. well okay in fairness I would have been dead if it had come down on my whole body. But the point is, my actions are the reason the wall came down at all. I pushed you aside whilst you were casting the charm. I must have broken you off halfway through or something. I wasn't even aware you were casting one. I just knew the wall was coming down and… and I just needed you to be okay."

Hermione was nodding slowly at him. A vague understanding was appearing in her eyes.

"I remember something shoving me. But when I came too, I just saw you lying there and pushed everything else from my mind. I thought I'd… at first I didn't even realise you were still alive. When I heard you breathing I only cared about getting you out."

She wiped at her eyes. "I guess I should be saying thank you for saving my life."

Fred shook his head. "Hermione there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I spent that past year being terrified over what might be happening to you and the fact that I was powerless to help you. In that moment a ll I thought about was that I had to something to ensure you would be safe. And I'd happily do it again."

"Don't tell your mother," a glimmer of a smile appeared on Hermione's mouth. "She'll lock us up in separate rooms until we die."

Fred tightened his grip on her hand.

"So, then Granger…. fancy experiencing what it's like to date one of the Weasley twins?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but then closed it again. She glanced down at her hand in Fred's.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Fred didn't know if it was his imagination, but Hermione's voice had taken on a darker tone. As though she was about to relive something utterly terrible.

"Fred…. you do like me, right?"

"Of course."

"And….and nothing would change that?"

"Assuming you don't tell mum every time we are planning a new prank," Fred smiled. He glanced at Hermione's face and his expression sobered instantly.

"Hermione, I swear. Nothing would change how I feel about you."

"Okay," she eased her hand from his and gripped her sleeve. The one she had hurriedly yanked down earlier. She eased it up a few inches before stopping. Fred placed a hand over hers.

"Whatever you want to tell me; only do it if you're ready. I don't want to upset you."

She shook her head and pulled her sleeve up. Fred's eyes widened as he took in the sight. Even though he was staring at the word in her arm; a part of his brain was sure he was imagining it. How could someone have been so full of hate that they had carved that word into her skin? He took her arm in one hand and ran his fingers over the scar.

"Hermione…." He paused as he found himself filled with a rage he had never experienced before. Fred took a few breaths before continuing.

"Is this what you showed Ginny? Is this what Bellatrix did to you?"

"When we were in Malfoy Manor, she tortured me with the cruciatus curse."

Fred had never wanted to throw something at a wall so badly. He hid his clenched fists in the blankets as Hermione carried on. She gestured to her scar.

"This was after I'd refused to tell her anything. I was only half conscious when she did it. Harry and Ron know of course. And Bill and Fleur. And now you and Ginny. But no one else. I can't….it changes how people see me when they know. Harry and Ron don't realise they are doing it, but they look at me differently. With pity and sadness. As though it's all they can associate with me."

Fred gently stroked the letters before leaning down pressing a soft kiss to them.

"Hermione," he turned to look at her. "You really are incredible. To have been through that and still come out of it the way you have…. it's bloody amazing." He leaned forward and brushed her tears away. "I'll be honest. I will think of it when I see you. But I'll think of it as proof of just how great you are. How even the darkest curse of all time can't break you."

"I still dream about it," she eased her sleeve down. "I still have nightmares where I'm there and it happens over and over again. Once I dreamed that you were there, and that Bellatrix turned on you. They're so vivid I usually end up screaming in my sleep. I put a silencing charm on the room so no one else would hear."

"I wish I had been there," Fred said darkly. "I'd have killed her myself for even thinking about touching you."

A whimper slipped from Hermione's lips and Fred pulled her against him. He snuggled up against his body and he tightened his hold.

"I don't know when I'll be normal again." Hermione said. "I don't know when the nightmares will stop. I don't know when a door will bang, or someone will enter a room and I won't assume it's a death eater. I don't know when I'll be able to accept that I'm safe and that people aren't hunting me."

Fred pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"We'll find out together. Because if you think I'll give up on you then you are wrong. If you have a nightmare then come and find me. If you ever feel scared or feel like you are slipping back into the memories of that year, then I'll be there for you. No matter how long it takes."

"Promise?"

Fred titled her face upwards and smiled. "I promise."

* * *

Fred heard the door open, but he didn't so much as raise his head. Him and Hermione had fallen asleep on her bed and he'd woken a few minuets ago to see her curled up against him. Fred pushed several curls from her face. He had a horrible feeling this was the first time in a while, she'd ever looked truly at peace. Hermione's body was snuggled up against his and Fred had no plans of moving. Even his sore leg could wait. He just wanted to stay like this, with her in his arms, forever.

"So then," George drawled. "I take it you asked her?"

Fred nodded. "She said yes."

George smiled. "Well I'm glad we've got that sexual tension out the way. Now we just need to get Ron a girl and everyone sorted."

"What about Percy?" Fred grinned – his eyes still on Hermione. George snorted.

"That's too much of an ask. I'll let mum take on that mission. Speaking of which, she sent me to get you. Dinners ready."

Fred turned to his brother and gave a small nod. "Okay I'll be down in a minute."

"Fair enough. By the way," George shot him a sly grin.

"I told you so."

_**Hope everyone is having a wonderful start to 2020. Had a nice mini-break over the New Year but now dying to get back to writing about these pair! I wonder if there's a way of getting my own Fred Weasley? As ever please let me know what you think xx**_


End file.
